Hall9ween: All in the Family
by PF4Eva
Summary: No, Archie Bunker ain't in this fanfic! This is my version of Hall9ween. Loomis's daughter is a character that I own and you cannot use without my written permission, k? Good.
1. Prologue

Hall9weeN: All in the Family  
  
And no, Archie Bunker's not gonna appear in this fanfic. This story is not a crossover (I was kinda sick with 'em anyway!) . I am also debuting a character that I own and that you cannot use without my written consent. Enjoy! And please R&R.  
  
HADDONFIELD, IL, OCTOBER 31, 2002, HADDONFIELD HOSPITAL: Doctors rush an unidentified person into the E.R.  
  
NURSE #1 (female, brunette): What's the patient's name?  
  
NURSE #2 (Female, blonde): Laurie Strode, but she changed it to Keri Tate.  
  
NURSE #3 (Played by Samuel L. Jackson): The same Laurie Strode that Michael Myers tried to kill in 1978?  
  
NURSE #2: I guess so.  
  
NURSE #3: I thought she was dead or something.  
  
E.R., ONE HOUR LATER: Laurie Strode is lying in a bed and on life support.  
  
(Tommy Doyle comes into the emergency room to see Laurie.)  
  
NURSE #3: Sorry, no visitors. Ms. Strode is on life support right now. She could die at any moment. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, sir.  
  
TOMMY: Alright. Thanks anyway.  
  
(Tommy exits. Laurie slowly dies.)  
  
NURSE #3: Time of Death: 11:35 P.M. October 31, 2002. She had a very hellish life to live for a 41-year-old.......  
  
(Scenes from HalloweeNs 1, 2, H20, and Ressurrection play in flashbacks:  
  
A. Six-year-old Michael Myers kills his sister, Judith, on Halloween 1963.  
  
B. Laurie runs to the other house to check up on Lynda and Company, but finds them dead, then finds HIM. She runs out back to the Doyle house with HIM right behind her.  
  
C. Laurie hides in the closet at the Doyle House until Michael turns on the light and finds her.  
  
D. Dr. Loomis shoots Michael off of the balcony.  
  
E. Laurie finds out that Michael is actually her brother.  
  
F. Laurie/Keri Tate sees Michael Myers through the window of a door.  
  
G. Laurie chops off the head of who she thought was Michael.  
  
H. HE stabs Laurie in the back. She lay unconscious.)  
  
NURSE: I wonder who HE is gonna find next.......  
  
OCTOBER 30, 2003, MYERS HOUSE, 7:00 P.M.: Doctors and paramedics are rushing to the Myers House to capture HIM and send HIM to a maximum security facility.  
  
SHERIFF BRACKETT: I have waited twenty-five long years for this. It's about time HE has no chance of escape this time. If Sam Loomis were alive today, he'd bow down to me. (Looking around. Cue scary music.) But I don't see HIM anywhere.....  
  
(POV shot of someone or something overhead. That something drops onto the ground. The thing is Michael Myers, who gets out HIS butcher knife and attempts to kill Sheriff Brackett, but the paramedics tranquilize HIM. HE lay unconscious. Music stops.)  
  
BRACKETT: Thank you so very much.  
  
PARAMEDIC #1 (Played by Adam Sandler): Don't mention it.  
  
(The paramedics put HIM on a bed and into an ambulence to be taken to a maximum security facility.)  
  
AMBULENCE, ONE HOUR LATER: The paramedics discuss who should keep HIM out of trouble.  
  
PARAMEDIC #1: After Loomis died, he said nobody else could follow in his footsteps...except for one other person.....  
  
PARAMEDIC #2 (Played by the OTHER Mike Myers): And who would that be....?  
  
PARAMEDIC #1: His daughter..........  
  
(The opening-credits sequence and theme song play. The credits sequence is very similar to those of the original HalloweeN movie.  
  
DIMENSION FILMS PRESENT  
  
A MUSTAPHA AKKAD PRODUCTION  
  
A JOHN CARPENTER FILM  
  
NICK CASTLE  
  
BRITNEY SPEARS  
  
HALL9WEEN: ALL IN THE FAMILY  
  
WRITTEN BY  
  
PF4Eva  
  
DIRECTED BY JOHN CARPENTER)....... 


	2. Dr Loomis, You've Got a Lovely Daughter

(The song "Mr. Sandman" plays in the background [a la HalloweeNs 2 and H20]. Title card reads: "HADDONFIELD, IL, OCTOBER 31, 2003, HALLOWEEN")  
  
HADDONFIELD NEIGHBORHOOD, 8:15 A.M.: The town of Haddonfield is decorated with Halloween decorations. The citizens of Haddonfield all assume that its resident evil, Michael Myers, is locked up and/or killed for good. An old orange 1974 VW Beetle drives by with the camera following it.  
  
INT. VW BEETLE: We see a blonde woman (played by Britney Spears) driving the car. She is wearing a trenchcoat like that of Dr. Samuel Loomis. The old man's picture is hanging from the car's interior mirror (off of H1). She has newspapers in the backseat with headlines like: "Six-Year-Old Boy Kills Sister with Knife," "1963 Murderer Returns in 1978," "Myers Presumed Dead," "Loomis Killed by Myers," and "Younger Myers Sister Dies." Her cell phone rings and she stops the car and answers.  
  
WOMAN: (Somber voice) Hello? (Pause) Dr. Joan Loomis...? This is she. (Pause) Michael Myers. Uhhh, yeah. Who hasn't heard of IT? IT is a threat to the human race!! What about IT? (Pause) Yes, I do mean "it" and not "him." IT is no human being! Got that? (Long pause) You mean you actually captured IT.......And you're giving IT to me...? (Pause) I'll be right over......  
  
INT. SMITH'S GROVE MAXIMUM SECURITY SANITARIUM, 8:45 P.M.: An unconscious Michael Myers lay in a bed in a cell. Doctors, paramedics, and security guards are everywhere and in every single room.  
  
PARAMEDIC #2 (from prologue): I never thought I'd live to see the day that Michael Myers is actually caught and locked up once and for all.  
  
PARAMEDIC #3 (Played by Danielle Harris): I really don't see how one man can kill so many people.....They say he's cursed by some cult or something.  
  
PARAMEDIC #1: That's just an old wive's tale! HE is not the work of some cult or anything like that. He is MUCH, MUCH more than that......  
  
(HE wakes up and attempts to get out of HIS cell, but HE is all cuffed and chained. HE grabs paramedic #3's pocket kife and cuts through the chains, cuffs, and the cell. Dr. Joan Loomis enters and takes out her gun.)  
  
JOAN: (To HIM) Stay RIGHT where YOU are!! Don't YOU even think of moving a muscle!! My father was the only one who knew of YOUR true EVIL........but I will look behind the mask and further unveil the evil that my father tried to expose.....then tried to destory.  
  
(HE is baffled by Joan's words. The HalloweeN theme plays in the background. HE then runs off with Joan's VW and drives away back to Haddonfield.)  
  
DR. JOAN LOOMIS: (At the Sanitarium personnel) We must kill HIM before HE kills us......... 


	3. Back to School

EXT. HADDONFIELD, IL, HALLOWEEN, 9:30 A.M.: A POV is slowly walking around the neighborhood. Halloween 1's "Stalking Theme" plays in the background. The POV spots Haddonfield High School and decides to walk inside.  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD HIGH, 9:31 P.M.: The school janitor (Played by David Letterman) is mopping up the floor in the hallway and notices something off-screen.  
  
JANITOR: (To himself) What the--?.......(To the thing, mistaking it for a student) You're late!!....Get a hall pass!......  
  
(The person or thing walks closer and closer to the janitor. All we see is the person or thing's back and its knife.)  
  
JANITOR: Who the fuck are you?? Get away from me, you freak!!!!!!  
  
(The person or thing takes out its knife and kills the janitor, then walks off.)  
  
INT. HADDONFIELD POLICE STATION: Sheriff Brackett is quietly napping at his desk when all of a sudden, Dr. Joan Loomis runs in and awakens Brackett.  
  
JOAN: Sheriff!! I'm Dr. Joan Loomis. Listen.........HE is coming back to Haddonfield. The EVIL known to Haddonfield as......Michael Myers. The people have no idea what they're in for this year. I also think that the Thorn Cult might also be behind HIS next dastardly deed. Let's hurry before it's too late!  
  
BRACKETT: HE's too tough, even for me! HE is the reason I initially retired and moved to California. I'm sorry, I'm too tired to keep looking for this Myers guy.  
  
JOAN: HE is no guy! HE is not a human being! HE is pure EVIL!! Let's run!  
  
(Joan and Brackett run out to the cop car and drive away........) 


	4. Deja Vu

EXT. HADDONFIELD HIGH, FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER: The Principal is on the PA system announcing that Evil has entered their school.  
  
PRINCIPAL: Attention all students and staff of Haddonfield High: Be on the lookout for a man in a white mask, black jumpsuit, and huge buthcer knife. Should you see HIM, please be sure to contact the Haddonfield Police. And also, School is cancelled until Monday, November 3. Thank you.  
  
(Everybody runs out of the school. Michael Myers has spotted three teenage girls who remind him of Laurie, Annie, and Lynda. HE decides to follow them. Scary music plays in the background.)  
  
EXT. A FEW SECOND LATER: The three girls are walking down the street together. Michael is nowhere to be seen.  
  
GIRL #1 (Played by Avril Lavigne): What are you gonna do this weekend, Lindsey?  
  
LINDSEY (Played by Mandy Moore, looks a lot like "Little Linsey Wallace" from HalloweeN 1): I've got to babysit again. This weekend, it's Tommy Shaw. The Shaws just barely moved into the Myers House a couple of weeks ago. They've gotta go out of town for a funeral.  
  
(Speaking of funerals, HE [with his back to the camera] is watching and listening to the girls from behind a bush. Cue scary music.)  
  
EXT. FOUR BLOCKS AWAY: The police car with Loomis and Brackett in it drives by.  
  
LOOMIS: Stop! I think I just saw HIM.  
  
(Loomis and Brackett get out of the car. Brackett gets out his gun, and Loomis runs on over to the mask man.)  
  
LOOMIS: Alright, YOU!---You're not Michael Myers!  
  
(The masked man they found was actually Jason Voorhees. He goes away and leaves them alone. Suddenly, we hear a scream from a couple of blocks away.)  
  
LOOMIS: Only one EVIL could possibly cause one to generate such a scream.......("Halloween" theme begins)......Michael Myers.  
  
(Loomis and Brackett get back into the car and drive away........) 


	5. HE's Dead!

INT. WALLACE HOUSE, HALLOWEEN NIGHT 2003, 7:00 P.M.: Lindsey is on her way to babysit Tommy Shaw. Lindsey's parents (Lindsey Wallace from the original Halloween [Here played by Patricia Heaton] and News Anchor Mike Wallace [Playing himself]) Are sitting at the couch.  
  
LITTLE LINDSEY: Bye, Mom and Dad! I'm off to babysit Tommy Shaw.  
  
BIG LINDSEY: Aren't they the family that moved into that Myers House a couple weeks ago?? Absolutely not! Haven't you ever heard of Michael Myers???  
  
LITTLE LINDSEY: Who hasn't! But he's locked up in some kind of sanitarium. He's never gonna come back to Haddonfield.  
  
BIG LINDSEY: That's what they said about HIM in 1963 when he murdered his sister. But they were dead wrong! ......  
  
LITTLE LINDSEY: Please Mom! Stop making long, boring speeches that only Donald Pleasence could say to make it impactful.  
  
BIG LINDSEY: Donald Pleasence....May that man rest in peace.  
  
(There is a knock on the door.)  
  
LITTLE LINDSEY: Who is it??!!  
  
(No response. The person at the door slashes it down and comes inside. It's Michael Myers. HE just stands there looking at the Wallaces.)  
  
BIG LINDSEY: (Screaming) Run for your life!!!  
  
LITTLE LINDSEY: So....You're the masked freak who trespassed at my school, weren't you!?  
  
(No response.)  
  
LITTLE LINDSEY: So you're THE Michael Myers!?  
  
(Michael nods HIS head yes, then proceeds to kill the younger Lindsey with HIS knife. The Halloween theme plays in the background. HE fails to kiil her as Loomis and Brackett enter, armed with guns.)  
  
LOOMIS: Stand right where YOU are, Michael!! We've got to get you back to the Sanitarium.  
  
(Michael quickly grabs HIS knife and kills the younger Lindsey and the rest of her family.)  
  
LOOMIS: See you in Hell, Michael Audrey Myers......!  
  
(Loomis and Brackett get out their atomic guns. They run very far from the house and shoot. The entire house explodes. Michael Myers lay dead on the ground. Music stops. Loomis and Bracket stand right next to Myers's dead body.)  
  
LOOMIS: HE killed off HIS entire family. Michael Myers is finally dead........  
  
(Loomis closeup.)  
  
LOOMIS:.......Until the next sequel.......  
  
(The theme plays in the background. The credits roll, but John Carpenter comes on screen to announce that there will not be a Hal10ween.)  
  
JOHN CARPENTER: Hello. I am John Carpenter. I am sick to death of all these HalloweeN movies. I mean, we'll have HalloweeN 21 by Christmas, 2004! Also, I refuse to let anybody do another lame parody of Jason X using Michael Myers! They are all lame and give me a bad name! And PF4Eva, go back to doing different parodies. Don't do Hal10ween. I thank you, PF, for finally killing Michael off in this fanfic. And I also don't want any parodies of Freddy Vs. Jaosn using Michael, either! It's all stupid! Leave Michael Myers alone!  
  
(Fade out. THE END) 


End file.
